Virtual Love
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Ningún hombre esta destinado a la soledad ni aun cuando él lo elija. El mundo es muy pequeño y hermoso, pero solo en los ojos de una joven proeza podrá darse cuenta que su alrededor es mucho más que su oficina y el trabajo. [Para el reto de HikariCaelum del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**_Disclaimer:_** _Digimon no me pertenece, esto es solo por Hobbie._

* * *

 _Virtual love_

En el silencio de una oficina el único sonido que irrumpía la tranquilidad era sonido del teclear en sobre una pantalla. Una figura ensombrecida apenas era alumbrada por una leve luz despedida de un monitor rectangular sobre la mesa de caoba. Su concentración se encontraba en ese pedazo del mundo, nada más importaba que lo de aquella pantalla. Tal era su concentración que no se percató que detrás suya atreves del gran ventanal el sol ya tenía varias de haberse ocultado, dejando que la luna fuese guardián de los cielos.

Para el joven de cabellera roja eso no era un comportamiento extraño, cada vez era más común verlo hasta tarde trabajando. La gente a su alrededor en un principio se preocupaban por su comportamiento tan centrado en su trabajo, varios de sus compañeros lo quisieron sacar los fines de semana al karaoke o simplemente por una bebidas; ninguno tuvo éxito.

Izzy Izumi era el trabajador más joven del Centro de Investigación Cibernética en su sede en Japón. El joven era una proeza con un futuro brillante, la gente a la cabeza del centro le veían como el hombre que cambiaría el mundo en poco tiempo. Eso era un peso muy grande en sus hombros, y haberse graduado con anticipación de la universidad entrando a trabajar de inmediato le hacía sentir que debía cumplir todas las expectativas.

Por solo un instante sus ojos se despegaron de la pantalla en la que trabajaba y se pegaron en la imagen en un recuadro a un lado. En la fotografía veía un pasado que en ocasiones añoraba, pero que sabía era un tiempo que no volvería jamás. Se vio más joven de lo que era en ese momento, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa y se encontraba rodeado por otros siete jóvenes de diferentes edades. En su pecho un ardor se propagó por su cuerpo, la cálida sensación cada vez se enfriaba perdiendo ese afectó de sus antiguos amigos.

En ese momento varios de ellos apenas se estarían graduando de sus respectivas universidades, siendo él quien los brincó por unos cuantos años. En noches como esa se preguntaba si había cometido un gran error al no haber vivido sus etapas de vida como se debía hacer, como era lo normal en las personas.

Negó con su cabeza al recordar lo que estaba desarrollando en ese centro de investigación, si tenía éxito el mundo cambiaría por completo. La vida de muchas personas dependían de lo que él estuviera creando en esa oficina.

—Señor.

Una mujer poco mayor que el pelirrojo entró por una puerta metálica que se abrió al activar los sensores de movimiento. Aquella era su secretaria, y la única que lo acompañaba en aquellas jornadas de trabajo que extendía.

—Te he dicho que no es necesario que te quedes, Akane.

—Sabe que no me molesta —la mujer dibujo una media sonrisa, y dejó en el escritorio un par de carpetas—. No es como si tuviera algo importante que hacer.

Izzy devolvió la sonrisa y solo negó con la cabeza.

—Señor, le traigo los avances solicitados del proyecto Ark 1.

—Excelente.

Con una ligera reverencia la mujer se dispuso a salir de la oficina, al acercarse a la puerta metálica esta desplazo la placa hacia arriba para permitir el paso.

—Akane.

—Diga, señor.

—Ve a casa.

La mujer asintió con ese semblante cansado y cruzó la puerta. Izzy sintió una culpa por arrastrar a su asistente a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, queriendo seguirle el paso para no dejarlo solo en ese lugar sin mucha vida.

Echó un vistazo a la pantalla en específico a la esquina inferior derecha, el reloj digital marcaba que pasaba de la media noche. Suspiró ante el debate interno de si continuar trabajando o ir al frio desolador de su hogar. Recordó a su compañera nocturna y decidí que lo mejor era partir para que esta no se sintiera mal por dejarlo.

Apagó su ordenador, acomodó el papeleo dejando de lado las carpetas que Akane le entregó, y tomó su portafolio. Salió de su oficina y observó cómo su secretaria ya estaba por irse, al verlo esta se notó aliviada por no abandonarlo. Izzy ofreció llevar a su compañera de trabajo y de ese modo ambos partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

XxXx

El reloj en la mesita de noche empezó a timbrar en punto de las siete de la mañana, pero la realidad era que Izzy no lo necesitaba. Se encontraba en su estudio dando una hojeada a un grueso libro, en la portada se podía leer el título: _Estudios de la conciencia artificial._ Aquel era un libro muy especial para el joven, escrito por su ídolo y mentor Gennai, fue lo escrito en sus hojas que se inspiró para emprender la idea que tenía en mente.

Al escuchar la alarma del reloj en si habitación dejo el libro en su lugar en el librero. La rutina del día daba inicio con un baño con agua fría, lo que le relajaba y ayudaba a despabilar su mente por unos minutos, posterior siguió con un desayuno basado en cereal y yogurt. Cada mañana era lo mismo, fue a su automóvil en su cochera y se dirigió de nuevo al trabajo que solo había dejado por unas pocas horas.

Estaciono su vehículo en su lugar reservado, un policía lo saludo en la entrada y cuando subió por el ascensor se encontró con su jefe y mentor.

—Buen día, señor Gennai.

—Izzy —saludo un anciano de cabellera larga y cansada— ¿Cuánto has dormido esta vez?

—Unas tres horas.

—Deberías tener unas vacaciones.

—Señor, estoy apunto de conseguir que la interfaz…

—El reporte es hasta el fin de mes —le corto el anciano con gesto amable—. El tema en este momento es tu salud.

—Me encuentro bien.

—Por el momento —Gennai frunció el ceño— Me preocupas, Izzy, en verdad me gustaría que te tomaras un par de semanas.

El pelirrojo apreciaba aquella preocupación por parte de su mentor, pero su trabajo resultaba tan importante para él que había decidido dejar todo por terminarlo. Entre más pronto lo tuviera listo el mundo sería un lugar mejor, un mundo donde todos podrían tener las mismas oportunidades.

—Bueno, no creo que te pueda convencer de dejar tu trabajo —el anciano miraba el indicador sobre su cabeza que en número mostraba el piso donde se encontraban—. Por ese motivo he tomado la decisión de que tengas ayuda.

—¿Disculpe?

—Te conseguí una becario, te servirá de ayuda y le podrás enseñar.

—Pero, señor…

—Es una orden, Izzy.

El pelirrojo se limitó a sentir captando la orden de su mentor, a quien respetaba y admiraba como para ponerse a objetar. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso quince, ese era donde bajaba el joven. Atravesó el umbral y las puertas se cerraron con unas últimas palabras de su jefe.

—El mundo te necesita, pero no acosta tuya.

Izzy no comprendió esas extrañas palabras, no les dio mucha vuelta porque su secretaria ya lo esperaba con las nuevas. Le informó que ya lo esperaban en su oficina, estaba seguro que se trataba de la persona que su jefe le había mencionado. Agradeció a su secretaria y se dirigió a su oficina no muy convencido de tener un becario para ayudarle y el que enseñar. Esto último no porque fuese celoso de sus conocimientos, si algo le había enseñado su mentor y que apreciaba como una regla dorada era que los conocimientos se debían transmitir.

Se aproximó a la puerta metálica, fria e inerte, y se detuvo un paso antes de que el sensor lo detectara. Cada mañana se detenía en ese punto para observar ese punto gris que lo separaba de aquel pequeño pedazo de mundo en el que habitaba. Su hogar era esa oficina. Suspiro y dio ese paso que hizo levantar la puerta. Dentro vio una figura definida, y una cabellera lila, que le daba la espalda. Cuando sintió que la puerta se abría la joven en el asiento frente a la mesa de caoba dio un medio giro.

Y en ese espacio del mundo tan solitario y frio, envuelto en soledad y estrés, una luz brilló al destello de una sonrisa y una mirada vestida con unos anteojos.

—Buen día, mi nombre es Yolei Inoue.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Volviendo al fandom de digimon para cumplir con la propuesta dada por HikariCaelum del foro Proyecto 1-8. Ojala que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado, es algo sencillo, pero sirve de presentación y base a lo que sigue. No será una historia larga, pero si constara de algunos capítulos. Esperó cumplir con tus expectativas HikariCaelum._

 _Sin más por decir_

 _Au Revori._


End file.
